


Rustic can be Charming

by Seesaws



Series: Providence [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Firefly AU, Gen, Space Cowboys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seesaws/pseuds/Seesaws
Summary: Oikawa only ever wanted to fly among the stars.So he decided he was going to buy a ship, even if he didn't have a plan. Or a crew for that matter.
Series: Providence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Rustic can be Charming

**Author's Note:**

> A first installment / set up of a haikyuu!! captains firefly au that will mostly be a series of oneshots.
> 
> You don't need to know firefly to understand this.

The planet's air was dry and stale. In the distance there were mountains tipped in snow but Oikawa could only feel a buzzing heat, which made wearing his beat up bomber jacket too warm for comfort. The shipyards were full of dirt and mostly junk that carried a variety of unfriendly orders.

Oikawa looked around at all the models and builds, picking apart their weight capacity, approximate speed, engine build and class by a quick visual analysis. So far, nothing of note caught his eye yet.

For all the meticulous planning Oikawa had about every aspect of his life, he couldn't say he ever expected to be here. He had grown up on the Rim Planets and dreamed of being one of the best pilots out there. He wanted to prove that there were more than humans in space. The universe was a big place, and they inhabited only a small corner of it.

He took every opportunity he could to learn how to fly the machines that sailed the skies, from internships at dockyards to working on transport ships. He’d passed the entry exams for a prestigious flight school in the central planets and received a number of awards during his time there. He became one of the best. He was one of the best. He could fly anything they handed to him. He could feel each machine's own rhythm and quirks. He’d get to know each one personally as if they were the only thing he would ever pilot for the rest of his life.

When the time came that Oikawa was able to choose a ship of his own, his instructors had told him he could have any posting he wanted, that he could fly the fastest vessel they had. Instead of taking an offer right away Oikawa had been patient. He waited and weighed his options carefully. His life was stable enough he could think it over for a while. He had a large sum of money in his accounts from prizes and sponsorship's, as well the small income he got from helping around the space docks. Unfortunately, while he was taking his time, politics took a turn for the worse.

Civil war among the human race had broken out and the outer planets were fighting for independence. There was disagreement on unification, to become one single governed peoples. The side of Oikawa that loved the idea of making contact with other species thought it was a logical decision, but the part of him who grew up in a small town with close friends and family didn't.

Oikawa was torn. He had spent so much time in his recent years in the central planets he had become familiar with them. The Alliance didn't feel like a villain in his eyes, but at the same time Oikawa felt pride for where he came from and that side of him resonated with those fighting for independence. When he got a message from Iwaizumi back on Bree, he'd made up his mind. He went home and fought with them. It felt right but also wrong at the same time. Iwaizumi told him he didn't have to fight if he didn't want to, he knew there was conflict in Oikawa's mind. But to him, loyalty and pride was more important than his political views at this point. If his friends and family were out here fighting, he would be too. Besides, he was one of the best pilots to graduate from Seijou, what was better than having someone like that on your side?

Apparently not enough.

The Alliance won, and it made Oikawa sour. He didn't go through all his inner turmoil, losing friends, and homes he cared for them to lose. Nevertheless, Oikawa held his head high.

At the very least, he had to thank his foresight to take precautions before he left the central planets to fight in the war. He had gone through the trouble of transferring his money to secure accounts, and avoided military recruitment.

The one good thing about the war being over, is that even though they lost it didn't make them criminals. The Alliance wasted no time trying to contact him. He took satisfaction in the fact he was skilled enough they wanted him to come back and work for them. The thought of returning made him bitter, he decided he wanted nothing to do with them. One thing he learned out on the front, was that being in the central planets made him realize he had lost something there. His childhood passion for adventure and exploration had faded. Sure, he always found ships and flying thrilling to the bone, but it wasn't the same. When he was out in space in a scrap metal fighter, riding by the skin of his teeth, it sent chills down his spine.

So here he was, on a barely reputable hunk of rock, with a pocket full of cash, no plan or crew, looking at ships.

The salesman had long since started to bore him to death trying to sell Oikawa something he very well knew was a piece of trash. He'd only noticed the salesman stopped talking when he left abruptly.  
Oikawa watched him go to greet a small party of people down at the ratty shed of an office building. Partially offended that the man had up and ditched a customer, Oikawa decided to go browse the further parts of the shipyard.

He had been wandering for half an hour when he found a ship that spoke to him unlike anything else he had seen so far. It wasn't clean or polished, nor did it rank in the same caliber of prestige of the ships he had flown in his time, but it resonated with him. It was somewhat clunky but it had a charm that called him. The curve of the metal that mimicked a more streamline design, but its overall build more akin to something cozy and homey. Oikawa felt like he had known this ship his whole life. Like he had lived on it, and grown up on it. Not some moon on the rim, nor the eerily clean and bustling streets of Melody. It was familiar yet he had never seen this model before but he knew everything it was capable of. This was the one.

Now all he needed was to figure out what was next. It was far too big for him to take care of on his own. He could find people to hire, or a few friends to persuade into tagging along on… whatever he planned on doing.

Oikawa’s thoughts were broken when he heard voices from the adjacent side of the vessel.

“I’m telling you Kuroo, I’m feeling this one.”

Oikawa started to walk around to find the guys who were checking out His Ship.

“I don't know Sawamura... are you sure? Seems a little rustic even for a country bumpkin like you.”

Rustic? Oikawa felt insulted for the ship. Rustic can be charming.

“I Like it!” said a loud voice, beaming and highly excited unlike the first two.

The second voice spoke again, “Bo, you said that about almost every single one.”

Oikawa rounded the hull to see the three people making comments about his to-be home.

“No need to biker among yourselves, it's taken.” He declared leaning against the metal. There was a sting when he did so, the heat of the sun making it burn through his pants. He didn't move, he had an impression to make with these hooligans he just met.

“Are you that sales guy’s assistant?” asked the guy with the most ridiculous bed head he’d ever seen.

“No, he left me about an hour ago when you all showed up I'm assuming. I’m purchasing this.” He indicated with his thumb, pointing towards the ship.

“He left you too? Does that guy even want to sell anything?” the beadhead commented exasperated.

“Just you? Or are there others you are buying with?” The shortest of them asked. He kept his gaze with Oikawa long and hard.

“What’s it matter to you?” Oikawa tilted his chin up, eyes narrowing at him.

“I’m saying we could probably out buy you.” he replied.

“Woah, woah, woah, Sawamura.” The beadhead waved his arms at him, standing in front of Oikawa to obstruct their staring contest. “I know we said we would split, but I’m not about to outbid someone, let’s just pick something else out.”

Sawamura placed his hands on the others shoulder. “Kuroo, I want this one, I can feel it. It’s the one we need. Also,” he craned his neck around to glance at Oikawa. “It’s three versus one.”

The Kuroo guy was visibly distressed at that so Oikawa decided to show off a bit. “If it’s in a fight, sure,” he answered to Sawamura. “But when it comes to bank accounts I’m willing to bet I have you three beat.”

“What makes you say that?” Kuroo placed his hands on his hips, suddenly defensive.

“Have you seen yourselves? You three look like you just rolled out of a farmhouse.”

The group took a moment to assess their attire consisting of mostly discolored button up cotton shirts, with a variety of dirty trousers and suspenders.

“Well… he’s not wrong.” said the third one with the spiky white and black hair who had been quiet until now.

The other two merely grimaced in acceptance.

“That doesn’t change anything.” Sawamura said, pointing a finger at Oikawa.

“Listen.” Kuroo pushed the accusing hand down. “Even if we could out bid him, we still haven't all agreed on the ship and we don't even have a proper engineer. I could probably figure out how to fly it but even then I'm still more on the plan to find someone for that too.”

It was then Oikawa realized the opportunity that was placed before him.

“I'm a Pilot. I can fly it.”

The three of them looked at him. He shrugged and took a few steps towards them.

“I’ll admit, it is just me out here and I was originally going to buy something smaller, but I had decided to get this one and hire some worthy employees. You three look like a bunch of pioneers out of their element here, but I’m willing to give you all the benefit of the doubt.”

Oikawa was met with wide eyes and open jaws.

“Did you just... offer us jobs?” Kuroo asked in disbelief.

“If you want them. I’m feeling generous.” He was actually desperate, but he wasn't about to let them know that.

Sawamura stepped around Kuroo to face Oikawa properly. “I appreciate the offer and that you seem to have an equal interest in this ship as I do, but we aren’t looking to be employed. Our plan was to have a shared responsibility for what we purchased and equal share in future jobs.” He explained.

“You just said you need a pilot, and I have money. Ownership should go to who pays the most, and I will buy it.” Oikawa said firmly. “ It's up to you if you want to be on it.”

“Then I’ll pitch in for that ownership.” Sawamura answered flatly, to Kuroo's increasing distress who was currently pinching his nose. “Even if you could out bid the three of us, it would be beneficial to everyone if we saved on money to find an engineer. Since it’s obvious you don't have anyone lined up for the job, as you offered us three ones on the spot.”

Oikawa squinted his eyes. He didn't feel like sharing, but he couldn't ignore the logic of Sawamura's suggestion. It was then the third member of their party spoke.

“It’s a win-win scenario. You should join us.”

Oikawa looked at the owl like fellow.

“We need a pilot, you need people to help you man a ship. I don't know what you planned to do once you got it, but it can't be much different from what we were gonna do, so why not? If you want to have a share in captain rights, I don't really care as long as I get a say in what jobs we take.” He paused to look up at the sky. “I just want to be up there.” He sighed thoughtfully before looking back at Oikawa with a grin like he won him right then and there.

Oikawa turned around to look at the ship in full, then over the horizon. His eyes wandering over the landscape of dead rock and sparse patches of brown plants, eventually trailing over the mountains and up into the sky. He wants to be up there too.

He rotated to face the three of them waiting for his reply.

“Fine, but I get the official title of the ship.”

Sawamura stuck out his hand with a smirk. “Deal.”

Oikawa grasped it and squeezed a bit harder than necessary.

Kuroo piped up interrupting their moment. “I still haven't agreed on the ship by the way.”

“Too late.”

“You don’t get a choice.”

Sawamura and Oikawa shut him down as he frowned at them.

“Bokuto, c’mon back me up here, they completely left us out on this.” he looked to him for support.

“Kuroo, it’s a good ship, it will be fine. I trust Sawamura’s judgment.” Bokuto smiled, clapping a hand on his back.

“Well, Sawamura, Kuroo, and Bokuto, I look forward to doing business with you. Hope you all don’t mind browncoat work.” Oikawa smirked, having taken note of their names during the negotiation.

“Not to worry, we fought for independence. Do we get the name of our new partner in crime?” Kuroo returned with a smirk of his own.

“So did I.” he reached out to shake Kuroo's and then Bokuto’s hands. “Oikawa Tooru.” He grinned, exchanging knowing looks with the others.

They took a quick moment to confirm each others credentials as they wanted to know if Oikawa actually had flight experience, both impressed and surprised that he had official training. The party of four made their deal solid and headed down to the buyers office, putting their shares of payment for what they learned was firefly class vessel. Oikawa a significant amount more, for title rights and a bit of an edge for ownership. He still wanted to feel like it was his.

It may have been spur of the moment and unexpected of his character when it was all said and done, but he had a good feeling about it. He felt like he was 12 years old again, looking at the stars dreaming about adventure and what lies out in the black.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments / Crits welcome!  
> @LavaSiru on twitter.


End file.
